High Chiefdom of Volodino
The earliest government to form, the High Chiefdom of Volodino is a confederation of twenty one tribes, clans, nomads, and conquered lords, which are labeled as such.. * The Western Clans * The Northern Tribes * The Eastern Nomads * The Southern Lords * The Tribe of Volodino As is obvious, the tribe of Volodino grew to control the rest of the states. The unification was caused by a man known as the "Red Dragon", who is a unifying figure in Volodinian society next to the Bear. Red Dragon's Rule The Red Dragon, through his faith in the Gods, through shrewd diplomacy and aggressive warfare, soon enough encompassed from Kaliningrad (renamed to Konigsberg) to Volodino. He would not expand south or north within his lifetime, simply growing the High Chiefdom tall. The High Kingdom was officially established on May 12th, 2050. Laws were written down, religious heads and leaders established, and a strict hierarchy drafted. He expanded the armies and established conscription and levying laws. His rule was temperamental but fair, with many regarding him as a great conquerer and unifier of the Northern Peoples. Through his rule, Volodinian society and culture soon became distinct enough from Polish culture as a whole, breaking off and forming it's own thing. They spoke an amalgamation of Lithuanian and Polish, and their culture began to resemble that of norse tribal society than the Southern feudal society. They lambasted the South as a bunch of lazy layabouts, stating that their only rightful position was beneath a strong leader and people, such as they. They regularly raided and enslaved Southerners, who had themselves began to fragment into their own local cultures underneath the loose Polish culture umbrella. But, soon enough, this grand rule of the Red Dragon would come to an end with the rise of the Bear in 2113; a bloody end. Rise and Rule of the Bear A charming and strong young man strode into Volodino, followed by his own entourage. He was a rather famous chieftain from newly claimed Lithuanian territory, and he moved with passionate confidence. The Chief, simply as Jonas, challenged the Red Dragon to a one on one duel for the High Chiefdom. He was an intimidating specimen, standing at near seven feet, with a rippling physique and burning fury in his eyes. The Red Dragon, knowing he couldn't refuse for fear of looking weak, foolishly accepted his request to duel. They met in a large gathering in the center of the city, with thousands flocking to see the duel occur. Mere moments into the battle, after many missed swings by the Red Dragon, Jonas threw one good punch. He sent the High Chief sprawling to the ground. Jonas leaned over Dragon, and grasped his head with his two massive hands. He began to roar like a Bear, ripping the Dragon's head from his very body. The Dragon screeched and screamed, but soon they were quiet as the Bear held his head high. The crowd was stunned and in awe, and he given the nickname of "the Bear." He was given the title of High Chief, and he immediately went to reinforcing his rule. A great warrior and not so great politician, he slaughtered many chieftains and expanded upon the rather large laws set by the Red Dragon. He expanded the military, and set up his own personal raiding party known as the "Grand Warband". However, in 2125, during a raid south, he doubled over on the return home and passed out. He was brought back home, and summoned all medical practitioners; be they slaves or freedmen. He was found to, by the doctors, have radiation poisoning. The word slipped to the ruling nobility of the country, the Bear trying to keep it a secret. He managed to keep only one part, which was a rather important part, secret. It was that he would be fine within two or so years. This would set forth a large series of events. Now. The future of the High Chiefdom sits in the balance; history awaits to be written. Will the Bear keep his throne, or will the over-paranoid elite bring him, and possibly Kingdom, down?